Wait for me
by Eowyn-whitelady1
Summary: Alex, a linguist by trade, never thought she would see Dr. Henry Jones again, but she bumps into him at Princeton University. Indy holds her to a challenge he set on her ten years ago, to still retain her faith all these years. When tragedy shrikes will t
1. Chapter 1

-First off, I own NOTHING of the Indy world (Indy, Willie, Brody ect.), and George Lusas, Lucasfilm, and Steven Speilberg own everything I make NO money off of this. I simply enjoy thier work. However, Alexandria Joan Paris, Sean Fields, and Alex's family are mine. Copy, and die. May God have mercy on you. LOL! Just don't steal ok? I'm sure you can write your own OC characters. -

-Comment please, but no flaming. I do have Christian veiws and they are expressed, so be forewarned. Hey, maybe you'll like it. :)

Wait for me

Chapter one: the Dream

In a crowed church all-purpose room in New Jersey, 1941 attendees stood in a loose circle. They were getting ready to pray for the young men who were going off to war. The air was mixed with feeling of both indecision, and optimism. They spoke among themselves, and nibbled on the various refreshments laid out. Most were too anxious to eat very much.

A short while later, their middle aged pastor gathered everyone's attention; he was a tall dignified man, older than he looked with wisdom even beyond them.

The pastor motioned to Alexandria to start off the prayer. Alexandria was a greatly respected member of her church. She nodded her head now though as if it was weighed down by sandbags. In spite of her mood, she gracefully gestured for everyone to hold hands, and bow their heads in prayer.

Then, with an ease surprising to her she began, "Lord Jesus, we just praise and adore You. We thank you for bringing us together. Our solemn prayer tonight Lord is that You will give your angels charge over these soldiers, lovers of Your will, these courageous men…" she paused then a moment, and looked to her left, to the man younger than herself. To he who held a special place in her soul, a rare place, which she was beginning to loose control of. No man had gotten that close to it before. His head was bowed reverently, his blond hair falling across the sides of his handsome face. Then suddenly realizing her pause, closed her eyes again and turned her head towards the floor, and continued, "…and the women who are so devoted to this country, and all it stands for. Speak to them Holy Spirit. Let them truly know Your still, small voice, in the midst of so many others. Keep them from harm, and enable them to what is required of them. Father, we absolutely praise You for what You have done, for what you are doing, and will continue to do, in Your precious name, Amen." Everyone in attendance repeated "amen" and released each other's hands.

As the circle thinned, Alex looked back over to the man that had been an enduring friend to her since she was eighteen. He caught her glance and flashed an impish yet strangely innocent grin. At this he strode over to her.

"That was a wonderful prayer Alex", he said as he took her up in an embrace. He held her only for a moment, and then kept his grip on her, at arms length. Her emotions swelled as she gazed at him. She flashed her best smile despite her growing sadness, but tears threatened to flow in her telling brown eyes. To relieve herself she dropped her gaze to the floor. She took in a deep breath to collect herself. "Is that a tear coming in your eye Alex?" he asked with warm concern. She then glanced up at the ceiling, and took a shaky breath.

"Yeah," she answered with a sad chuckle. "I'll miss you Sean." she said simply. AS soon as the words left her mouth, Sean wrapped his arms around her shoulders, and turned her face to his. His gesture no longer just brotherly, it became affectionate.

"Well, I'll miss you too. My nifty Aussie poet," he said half-mockingly. She then laughed harder then before in her state, than she thought she could, clear and loud. She then reached up and squeezed his arms firmly. AS she did this, he released his hold quickly, as if suddenly unsure of himself.

Suddenly, Alex heard a man's voice call her name. As she turned away from Sean to answer the voice, she saw Sean reach for her arm and miss. Alex then saw all color in the room fade, and all sound echoed hauntingly in her ears. Confused, she looked around the room, and the scene began to change even more. The church members disappeared. The walls grew tall and became two large buildings, rough and worn over time. The lights went out, and left her in darkness. She suddenly became aware that she was outside, as the cold air brushed her skin. The ceiling disappeared and turned into a dark night sky, with only tiny stars providing light. She smelled a hint of smoke in the air. She realized then that she now stood on a dirt road.

Her head spun to look around, and she found Sean standing at the building across from where she stood. He was dressed in his military uniform, and looked disheveled from much travel. He motioned to her, and she came. She came to him until he gestured for her to stop. His men looked surprisingly pleased to see her. She soon found out why.

Sean thought her fluency in German, and knowledge of espionage to be of great value to them. He suggested that she spy for them. Alex sharply refused this idea with harsh words. A deafening explosion suddenly shattered their argument. The blast threw Alex to the ground. The smell of smoke, gunpowder and burning flesh filled her senses. Sharp pain now shot threw her left arm. She heard animal like cries come from Sean's men, as they struggled to return fire. As she looked about her, she observed that two of Sean's men had now perished, killed by the blast. The men returned fire viciously, fueled by their anger and grief until the final enemy was located and shot down.

Alex then struggled to stand, but with determination she did, despite her injured arm. Sean saw her, and strode over to look at it. His face seemed distant and hurt to her eyes, full of grief and shame. As if he had caused all this. He looked behind her then, at something that had caught his eye. Alex tried to turn her head and look as well, and when Sean wouldn't permit her, she knew what he saw must be terrible. Instead he simply touched the side of her face tenderly. His warm touch sent eerie shivers down her spine and around the base of her skull. She leaned her face into his slim fingers, and her chest ached. He then looked her deeply in her eyes, and fingered a brown curl of her hair. His green eyes seemed to burn into her.

"I'm sorry," were the only words he said, but they echoed in her ears. He then sighed and swung out in front of her. Instantly, reality hit her, like a slap in the face. A sniper's bullet tore through the base of his head. The blast pushed him into her, his blood splattering on her dress. Alex cried out in terror, and turned her head away from the sight. She covered her face with her hands, and began to weep hysterically. The world around her blurred and faded, and her eyes opened. She saw a ceiling above her. She soon realized she was in her bedroom. It was just a dream. Despite knowing this, Alex's brow was drenched in sweat, and her body began to shake. She felt as if the dark of night was closing in around her, trapping her. She sat up in her bed, climbed into her chair, sitting beside her, and drew her knees to her chest. She placed her head on her knees, and began to do the only thing that would calm her soul. Pray. When she looked for the words to pray, they all faded away. So she prayed in her heavenly language, ancient wisdom beyond the words of men. As she did this, she began to weep, but her weeping did not go unheard for long.

With a start, Alex's friend, Willie woke with a start. She wasn't sure why she awoke this way, but she pushed the cotton blankets off of herself, and headed out the guest bedroom.

Willie had arrived earlier that day, to help Alexandria write new music for her seventh album. Alex's music was prized by the local gospel churches, and even some nightclubs around Christmastime. They seemed to love her simple song lyrics, and the truthful power behind them. Willie had to admit that her friend was no songbird, and her voice was an acquired taste. It was raw, powerful, and unique to say the least.

She walked from the carpet of her room to the hardwood floors of the hallway and listened for anything significant. She silently offered a prayer for guidance. Willie had walked nearly to the stairs when she heard the faint sound of crying coming from the direction of Alex's bedroom.

"Jeepers, Lord! What in the world happened to Alex?" Willie thought aloud as she walked over to Alex's bedroom. She was about to knock on the door, but hesitated. She should just walk in since she was unaware of what Alex's reaction would be to her. She'd rather her be surprised than, be locked out. She reached out for the door handle and opened the door slowly. She then saw Alex faintly in the little light that steamed in from her bedroom window. She sat with her knees to her chest, in her prayer chair. Willie then turned on the light switch. Alex then glanced up at her but said nothing. Willie spoke first.

"What happened, Alex?" Willie asked obviously concerned. Alex laughed weakly and wiped the tears from her eyes. Her cheeks already soaked from them.

"I had a terrible dream about Sean," she answered, her voice distant.

"Oh, yes Sean." Willie said with much emphasis on the name "Sean". She sat down on Alex's bed. Reaching over she took Alex's hands in hers.

"What do you mean by that?" Alex asked, not in a mood for games, or teasing.

"Oh, Alex." Willie said meeting Alex's gaze, "I know what he means to you sweetheart.

You've known him since you were eighteen, for heaven sakes. You taught him about God, languages, music, culture, and a bunch of other things…" Willie's voice trailed off, as she realized she was rambling. She shook her head and started speaking again. "I'm sorry; now tell me about your dream."

Alex took a deep breath then, and began telling the dream. Willie was shocked at the content of the dream. Alex described it vividly through her tears. When she finished, Willie squeezed Alex's large yet finely formed hands. Compassion spread throughout her, and she realized something. Something she could say yet.

"We need to pray," Alex said seriously, stealing Willie's thought right out of her head. Willie laughed. "Well, did you think anything different?" Alex asked tilting her head to the side, in a mock challenge. Willie shook her head, and moved to sit on the armrest of Alex's chair. They then began to pray together in their heavenly languages, and they felt the reassurance they need come upon them. They knew then not to let themselves be troubled. Whatever happened in the future, Sean was in the arms of God. After Willie left, Alex fell into a deep, peaceful sleep.

She awoke the next morning to the rain pitter-pattering on her window sill. Despite the rain, she looked out her window to see the sun shining. A smile came to her lips and she pushed the blue cotton covers off herself. The dread she had felt over Sean's well-being was gone. Sean Let God led and instructs him more than any man she knew, besides her father. "My father," Alex thought with admiration. She got up and started downstairs.

Her father, Michael had come to the Lord by her mother, Michelle's influence. She befriended him as she worked at a soda shop her Aunt owned. Alex's father always said that is was love, when she first greeting with a cheery "G'day Mister! How may I help you?" in her Aussie accent. He ordered a root beer float, and they made light conversation. The both shared stories about their native countries, and laughed together without a hint of wrongdoing. He soon became fascinated with her. For some reason, even with all this traveling and miles under his belt, she because the most enthralling thing he'd ever come across. The cheerful, expectant way she spoke about life. Her bubbling laughter. The way her hair fell around her shoulders. Her graceful smile.

He was clever in pursuing her. He frequented the soda shop she worked at, stopping there on his breaks from work. He didn't overwhelm her with visits, but made it clear that he enjoyed the place. He observed and spoke to her often, yet never smothered her. Michelle was also clever by keeping him asking questions, and keeping a sense of mystery about herself. One cold New Jersey morning, he made his true intentions known. He desired to court her. Shocked by his request, Michelle resisted his advance. She believed it was unsuitable for a woman of faith like she, to court someone who did not share in her Christian beliefs. He, while disappointed, respected her wishes, and didn't attempt to call on her. He just happened to stumble upon places where Michelle was from time to time. Michelle couldn't deny that something about him haunted her. She soon found herself spending much time praying for him. She longed for him to know the love she had found in Christ, even if they couldn't be together. Yet through his confusing, and at times upsetting behavior she remained a loyal friend to him.

Some time later due to her influence and prayers, Michael turned his heart to God. Michelle expressed to her parents how overjoyed she was, but they grew uneasy about him. Why would a man eighteen years older than Michelle be interested in her? Why was she suddenly so interested in him? Their worries faded as they sought God's will as a family in the situation, and monitored Michael's growing faith and integrity. He was always a reasonable man; he just hadn't known the Lord until then. They saw a sincere change in him, and finally allowed them to pursue a courtship.

They were married a year after in a small white chapel, in front of a small gathering of family and friends in the New Jersey countryside. Alex's parents had described the ceremony as cheerful, yet solemn in the view that they were now committed to holding a marriage together. White flowers were hung from the balcony and hung from the pews. The sun shone pleasantly through the stained glass windows, filling the chapel with brilliant colors. Her mother dressed in a white wedding dress, testifying of the purity of her heart, and body.

The description of what they shared filled Alex's heart with a familiar hunger and eagerness about her wedding day. She could scarcely wait until the day came, where she would realize that she was head-over-heels for a man. Sharing the deep parts of herself with her soul mate. The spiritual, emotion, and dare she think it, the physical as well. There must have been a reason for a whole book of the Bible about the subject. The thoughts lingered in her mind as she reached the bottom of the stairs, and entered the living room. The room was had simple sofas, a coffee table, a small book self, and a brick fireplace. The mantle of it however was made of stone, and was always admired by guests in their home, as it was intricately carved.

She found her Siberian husky, Dakota lying down at the foot of the fireplace. His coat was an odd snow white and his eyes were as blue as sapphires. He lifted his wolf like head as he saw her, and wagged his tail excitedly.

"Come," Alex instructed, and the dog ran to her feet, and sat beside her. She bent down and spoke lovingly to him, and stroked his soft head. He continued to wag his tail, and licked her hands in response. "Ready to go out?" Alex asked. He barked back at her nervously, as if he was tied to an invisible lead, holding him back. He wouldn't move until told. "All right, here we go," she said gesturing towards the door, his signal to follow her. She walked out into the early morning air with him, and when he was finished she walked back inside. She made her way to the kitchen from there. She has just sat down with her cup of coffee when Willie came down the stairs and entered the kitchen, obviously in need of coffee. The open blinds were slowly filling the house with the early morning light. Willie poured the dark liquid into her up and sat down across from Alex.

"How are you doing Sweetheart?" Willie asked. Alex was just about to reply when Willie took a sip of her coffee. She grimaced at the taste, and her head jumped back a little. Alex laughed energetically.

"I'm fine, but it seems like you need some help." Alex said as she tried to quiet her laughter.

"It's the coffee!" Willie exclaimed with a whine in her voice.

"I guessed so."

"I bet you did! What did you do to it?!" Willie asked still in shock by the coffee's taste.

"It's Arabic coffee. It's supposed to be bitter tasting. It's meant to revive those who are faint,"

Alex explained in her best storyteller voice. "It was sent to me by a man my father knows."

"Well, it's more like torture to me. You beginning to be worse than my old boyfriend, Henry."

Alex then looked at Willie, a bit confused by her comment. She didn't understand why Willie would compare her to an old flame. "I'm sorry Alex. I can manage; I just need sugar," she decided, "Lots of sugar." Alex laughed and then Willie retrieved some sugar. They then finished up fixing breakfast for the family and made themselves ready for the day's errands.

-Indy IS coming I promise! He's in chapter two, so look for that. He will be a more major player later. Please comment. : God bless!


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, as before I do not own Indiana Jones, or any Indy characters. I DO however own Alexandria, her family, and the other characters not found in the Indy universe, until now. George Lucas, and Steven Spielberg own everything Indy related. I am making NO money off this.

The song "that's what matters" is copyright Rebecca St. James, and Tedd. T, and EMI records.

Indy appears in this chapter, so PLEASE read, and review. Know that it comes from a slightly different view than most fanfiction about Indy, so keep an open mind, and enjoy, ok? I promise more fast paced stuff to come.

Chapter Two: That's what matters

Alex and Willie's first errand for the day was the library. Alex drove her father's 1938 Ford, the short distance from her home to the Princeton University library, with Willie beside her. She parked in the sparsely filled parking lot, under a large oak tree. The students outside where on their way to their classes, and they were mostly girls, since a majority of the college-age boys were away at war. A small group of students waved in Alex's direction. Alex waved back at her young friends, and headed inside the school. Willie followed closely behind her.

Alex moved easily amongst the students, who were busily moving about to get to their appointed classes. Some girls laughed and whispered as they strode out of a classroom. Curious, Alex stopped and watched them. From there she discreetly made her way towards the classroom the students had just left. A tall man with thin-rimmed glasses stepped out suddenly and kindly reminded one of his female students of a project due next week. She could hardly make out his face through all the students walking about. The glimpses she did catch were pleasant however. Before she could get a better look at someone grasped her arm. It was Willie,

"The library is this way," she said as she pointed down the hallway to her left.

"I know." Alex replied, her voice distant. "I was just looking at something the schoolgirls were making a big ado about." she said smiling to herself. The man's face looked familiar; she just couldn't't place his face. Alex and Willie then made their way to the library. A robust woman in her early thirties greeted them at the check out desk. She wore a plain blue shirtwaist dress and her dark hair was pulled back in a tight bun.

"Hello" she sat quietly.

"G'day dawling." Alex said back smiling. The woman looked back at her puzzled.

"I hope you don't take offense at this, but that is the worst attempt at a Cockney accent I have ever heard…" her words were shut off by Alex's sudden burst of laughter. Ales grabbed at her sides in amusement, then realized where she was and stopped.

"I'm from Australia," Alexandria explained quietly, "Well, my Mum is from there and my whole family has caught on to her accent. Even my father." The woman's face then turned sheepish.

"I'm sorry Miss; we just get so many…" the woman's tone turned ever more hushed, "phonies around here." Alex nodded in sympathy.

"Well I can promise you I'm no impostor, my dear." Alex said with confidence, "You have spirit though, and don't ever lose it."

Across the room from where Alex stood, bidding farewell to the feisty librarian, in walked Professor Henry Jones. He came in to check out the latest issue of Time Magazine. He thought it more convenient and easy on his pocketbook, as the bill collector was ever bothersome and present in his life. A woman's voice then flooded his ears as he flipped through the issue. Whoever she was she had a lovely accent, "English?" he thought. "No, it's more…Australian." he concluded after little thought. Her accent was a little muddled, so he guessed she had lived in the States a while. He looked around casually and listened, trying to locate the voice. It was slightly low, but not husky. It sounded oddly familiar to him, as if he had heard her speak for long periods of time. _"In a seminar?" _he asked himself, and thought back to all the seminars he had attended. Too many to count. Very few of the speakers there were women. Most of the woman attendees were spouses of the speakers. Not the speakers themselves.

His thoughts were interrupted as someone collided with his right side. He quickly looked at the person and his eyes became the size of baseballs. The woman's eyes blue eyes were wide in surprise and some strands of her blond hair hung loose from her hairpins. Her face was very familiar. Looking back at him was Willie Scott his old flame, from ten years ago.

"Willie!" Indy exclaimed, confused yet somehow pleased to see her.

"Indy! I never expected to see you here!" Willie said back, amazed. "You still teach here?"

"Yes, on and off. The pay is not the greatest though," he answered with a shy grin. Willie smiled back at him, despite feeling sad for him.

"So fortune and glory didn't quite work out like you planned,"

Indy chuckled and shook his head remembering their intense ordeal ten years ago. They met in Shanghai, China in a club by the name of Obi-wan where Willie was a soloist. Poison was slipped into his drink. Indy was forced to go to some extreme and maybe inappropriate measures to retrieve the much needed antidote. That was only the start of the harrowing adventure that involved an eight-year old Chinese boy acting as their driver, and a sabotaged flight from China that crashed in the middle of India. They ended up taking on the task of investigating and being thrown into a horrible cult that was involved in human sacrifices, and enslaved children. Indiana was enraged about the children's plight, and worked courageously to free the children and maybe even get a little profit out of it. Profit never happened though, as the scared, valuable Sankara stones, belonged to the villagers, not to a museum. These events bonded Indy, Willie and their little companion, Short Round. The journey was no pleasure cruise, but a memorable ordeal that ended in a romantic relationship between him and Willie. Though the relationship didn't work out for the better, there were little hard feelings between the two.

"You'll never forget that will you?" Indy asked.

"Not darn well likely," Willie answered thinking back on their ordeal. Indy then proceeded to ask her how she'd been since they last saw each other.

Alex could hear a conversation taking place between them, and quietly moved some books off the shelf, that where blocking her view of the two of them. Their conversation then droned off, as they knew someone was listening. Alex then looked away and began examining one of the books she held in her hands.

"Hey!" a voice called Alex jumped a mile in the air, and dropped her books on the floor. She then heard low chuckling from the aisle next to her. A man's face then peered in through the gap she had created in the bookshelf. Alex spotted him then and placed her hands on her hips. "Your espionage skills need some work." he said flashing a familiar impish grin. Alex laughed and flashed him a smile so bright it could have powered the whole campus. She knew him. Willie, not knowing this began to introduce them.

"Alex, may I introduce you to Dr…."

"We've met," Alex and Indy said in unison. Willie looked at them, baffled. Indy then informed Willie of how they came to know each other. "You, see Willie, We met at a seminar about, hmmm, five years ago on religion and culture, here at the university."

"Oh, yes, I remember her telling me that she was a speaker there." Willie said in realization. Indy nodded.

"I believe that after I was done speaking, Mr. Jones, you told me to come back in five years so you could see if I was the same." Alex added looking Indy straight in the eyes. "Well, I guess I unknowingly honored that challenge."

"Oh, now wait a minute," Indy said raising an eyebrow, and his finger towards her, "are you really sure you're up to the test?" Indy said only partly in jest.

"Without a doubt." Alex answered with another confident smile. The school bell then rang loudly in the in the quiet library. Indy indicated that he had to be leaving, and turned to walk out. As he did however he turned himself to them, as he walked backwards towards the door.

"It was a pleasure to meet you again Alexandria, and it was a pleasure to see you are well, Willie."

He smiled politely at them, turned around, and made his way quickly out of the library.

As he left Alex couldn't't help but feel an overwhelming compassion for him. _"I wonder what his life's been like," _she thought to herself.

She pondered this as she checked searched through the hundreds of books, for something that caught her eye. As she searched a Scripture verse popped into her head "much study wearies the body, and in reading many books there can be no end. All is meaningless."

"Well that was something wasn't it?" Willie asked as Alex checked her books out.

"Yes, it sure was," Alex answered as the librarian took her books from her. She stamped them and handed them back to Alex. She thanked the librarian a headed out the library doors with Willie. The hallways leading to the outside were empty now, the students being in their assigned classes.

Alex's mind was littered with questions as they made their way to Alex's car. What was his upbringing like? How could a man with so much experience involving creation, history and science not acknowledge God at all? They very notion perplexed her. It always had. Her thoughts were written all over her face and she got into her car. "What was his upbringing like, Willie?" Alex asked, trying to sound casual. Willie shrugged as Alex turned the key in the ignition. The engine began to purr rhythmically.

"We never spoke about it," Willie explained. "We always seemed to be preoccupied with…." Willie paused "…well other things." Alex nodded distantly, still pondering. "I know his father dragged his mother and him on a world lecture tour when he was young, but he really didn't say anything else." Alex then pulled the car out of the school parking lot, and turned onto the road.

She glanced up at the sky through her windshield, as she began to drive. The gray rain clouds of the early morning had receded from the sky, and the sun shone brightly in beams from the white clouds that remained. She caught fleeting glimpses of birds flying from tree to tree.

"_How could he miss God when he looks at the marvels nature has to offer every day?" _ Alex thought. She sighed, then all of the sudden, her resolve grew. Swift and strong. She gripped the steering wheel harder in it. She has made up her mind then, to reach him, somehow some way.

"You know," Willie said suddenly,

"What?"

"His coldness towards God is probably due to the people he's been influenced by all his life," Willie stated "All preaching about progress, and throwing down Christianity, saying it's teachings hold society back from the truth." Alex laughed and shook her head.

"No, Willie it's not just them," Alex replied with a calm strange to her.

"Then who the heck is it?!"

Alex laughed again. "Calm down darling, I was referring to the powers-that-be. As in the powers influence this world. Satan's messengers. They are in fact the source of every deception, and half-truth in our world." Willie nodded in realization and gazed back out at the road.

"It's a pity you know." Willie said after a few moments of silence. "all this time he's never pursued anything that really mattered." Her tone was distant and sad. Alex could see she still cared for Indy. Not in a romantic way, but she still knew he had a part of her. Relationships had a way of doing that, Alex knew. All too well in fact. Various faces flashed before her eyes. Some still on earth, others now passed on, Some who lived long lives, and some who left too soon. Some who could never let go of the insatiable desire for success, and glory. Still others devoted their lives to service of some kind. All were in the pursuit of what truly mattered in the journey of life. Alex began to wonder how many of them found it.

As she turned the corner to her house when a song she had written year ago popped into her head. The song spoke about a man who tried everything in the pursuit of happiness, purpose and meaning of life. The man was Solomon, the wise and affluent King of Israel.

Alex then closed her eyes and began to sing her raw, breathy voice. _"read about this guy once, he seemed to own the earth," _

Willie smiled, and joined in her song with her seasoned stage voice; "_As far as big shots go, and people in the know well, he was definitely top of the list"_ Alex then pulled the car into the driveway and brought it to a stop.

"_Anything he wanted, he'd get it…" _Alex continued as she exited the car. Willie laughed, disrupting the flow of the song. Ales gave her a persistent look, urging her to play along. She smiled back at Alex and continued as they walked back to Alex's house.

"_society's dream_

_Had lots of stuff had lots of money,_

_But you what's funny,_

_He said it all was useless._

_Meaningless, Meaningless,_

_He said, "everything is meaningless…_

_A chase after the wind"_

A cold wave of unhappiness suddenly crept up on Alex. She walked into her home, and placed herself on the comfortable couch in the living room. She was suddenly not interested in singing. She needed to think. Something wasn't right. She looked in the direction of the fireplace, on the far side of the room, and her brown eyes grew blurry and unfocused.

"What's wrong Allie?" a girl's voice asked. Only one person in her family called her "Allie", her sister Beverly. A smile formed on her lips and she looked in Beverly's direction.

"Hey Bev," she said as she reached out towards her sister. Beverly was dressed in a simple blue gingham dress with her hair pinned on both sides of her head. She bared some resemblance to Alex. She has similar eyes and body build, but Beverly was fourteen years her junior. Being the youngest of the family, some viewed her as a bit spoiled. Yet she was sweet and outgoing. She had a mischievous way about her, as youngest siblings in a family have. Always seeking to be one step ahead of everyone else. The first to make someone laugh. She was a bit unruly at times, but she was mostly well-behaved.

Beverly reached out for Alex, and she embraced her with one arm around her shoulder. "It's nothing really," Ales finally answered. "I was just thinking that's all."

Beverly gave her a suspicious look. She clearly didn't believe her. Ales caught on quickly. "You don't believe your big sister?" she asked teasingly.

Beverly shook her head in response. "I just think you didn't tell me the_whole _truth,"

"I told you the truth Bev," Alex replied, a little puzzled by her sister's claim/ Beverly's unchanging gaze told her, she still wasn't satisfied by her answer. Alex laughed quietly, looked her sister in the eye, and squeezed her tighter. "You know our policy Bev,"

"No secrets."

"Right and you _know _that I keep that policy with the people I love. Like you: Alex said tapping Beverly playfully on the nose. Beverly, now satisfied, embraced her sister.

"I love you too, Alex," Beverly said softly in her sister's ear. She then released her and turned to make her way out of the living room, to fetch her book bag. She has school to go to. ", and if, you know, need to talk to someone. I'm here, ok?" Alex's eyes lit up at the concern her sister showed. Alex nodded to her sister.

While Alex was grateful for her sister's offer, she wasn't sure how much her little sister _should _know. She would hate to think of putting grown-up troubles on her young mind. For some reason this man kept in her mind, beyond being a challenge she wanted to meet. Something different stirred in her. It wasn't allure, she knew what that felt like. This was more a feeling of intense empathy. Mr. Jones had many things on common with her. They both had traveled the world as children, and both their fathers' were archaeologists. She pondered this as she got up and made her way into the library. She then picked up the only book she knew to have lasting value, her Bible.

With its inspiration, she was certain she could convince Mr. Jones of what really mattered.


End file.
